The present invention relates to a paper discharge device for a printer used in the ticket vending machine installed in the station, convenience store and others.
In a conventional paper discharge device, a paper accumulation space is provided between a printer and a discharge opening so that a paper sheet is slackened in the space in order to prevent the paper from being pulled out by a user.
Japanese Patent Laid Open 7-76446 discloses the above described prior art, and FIGS. 8 to 10 show the prior art.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, paper sheet 205 is fed by a paper feeder 201 and a printer 202 prints letters on the paper sheet. When the forward end of the paper sheet 205 is detected by an optical sensor 204a, a discharge roller 204c stops.
However, the paper feeder 201 continues to feed the paper and the printer 202 continues the printing. Consequently, the paper sheet 205 is bent in a U-shape and the loop becomes large as 205a, 205b, and 205c in a paper accumulation space 204b. 
When the printing ends, a cutter 203a is downwardly moved to cut the paper as shown in FIG. 9.
When the paper is cut by the cutter 203a, the discharge roller 204c rotates to discharge the paper. When the optical sensor 204a detects the passing of the end of the paper sheet, the paper feeder stops (FIG. 10).
In the conventional printer, the paper accumulation space 204b is inevitably provided. As is understood from the drawings, the space 204b occupies a large space in the printer, which causes the size of the printer to enlarge. Furthermore, the shape of the paper in the accumulation space is liable to change with the quality of the paper and the humidity of the atmosphere, which causes the printer to be choked with the paper. In particular, thick paper may not be formed into a proper shape, and hence the printer is not properly operated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a paper discharge device having a small size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paper discharge device which is not choked with paper.
According to the present invention, there is provided a paper discharge device for a printer comprising a housing having a circular inside guide wall, a paper inlet, a paper taking out opening, a paper discharge opening, and a paper discharge space, a paper winding roll rotatably provided in a space inside the circular inside guide wall, a motor for rotating the paper winding roll, a power transmitting device for transmitting power of the motor to the paper winding roll, pressure rollers pressed against a periphery of the paper winding roll for winding a paper sheet on the paper winding roll, the pressure rollers including a paper introducing roller and a paper discharge roller for discharging the paper sheet in the paper discharge space, a first sensor for detecting a rear end of the paper sheet when the paper sheet is fed to the paper discharge opening, a second sensor for detecting a forward end of the paper sheet when the paper sheet is fed to the paper taking out opening, and control means responsive to output signals of the first and second sensors for controlling operation of the motor.
The device further comprises a transmission power limit means provided in the power transmitting device for cutting the power transmission when an excessive load is applied on the paper winding roll, and a guide plate for guiding the forward end of the paper sheet into the paper discharge space.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.